Taste of Youth: Chapter 47
'Chris P.O.V ' I woke up in a glass chamber. How did I get here? I looked around and I saw that Mystica girl infront of me looking straight at screen. On that screen it showed Josh, Kat and the others. Cheyyenne turned around and talked directly into the screen. "You okay Chris?" "Yeah I'm fine." Came the voice that replied her, it was a perfect imitation of my voice. Mystica turned around to face me. "Amazing what a little magic does, doesn't it? A little spell and I can make someone look and sound just like you, put in a camera for surveillance and you've got yourself a perfect spy." I snorted. "What am I doing here you witch?" "You see after my little plan to get Josh to marry me didn't work, I realised I need a little.." She paused as if choosing the perfect word. "-''motivation'' for Josh. Frankly I was surprised that you were still alive, either the cold, the weight of the snow could kill you." "You kept me as a hostage, so that Josh will marry you? Are you that desperate?" I snapped. "Really I can recommend a lot of websites for you, so that you can find a husband. Plus the marry-me-or-esle theme you have going on, isn't really attractive. No wonder you can't find a husband." "Silence fool! You dare insult me?!" "I just did. So I don't get why your still asking me that question." I said, annoyed. "Clearly, you need something to shut you up." Her hand went to a switch and she pulled it. Immediately, some kind of high-powered light bulb turned on above me, showering me with light so bright it made my eyes hurt and made me want to puke. I groaned in pain. "That should keep you silent for a while. I'll just bid my time, then I'll remove the spell that I've cast on my pawn that has taken your place. To save you, Josh will have to marry me." She said, her voice full of pride. "Your wrong about that." "What did you say?" She asked. "Josh won't marry you just so he can save me. He and I don't get along very much." I coughed, threatening to puke but I held it in. "The last thing he would do is to save me, I think he would be fine if there is one less annoyance in that group." "You little..I'll-" "-Kill me? I'm sure that you've learned from that little incident with the snow that I'm not easy to kill. So your welcome to try." I looked at her straight in the eye. "Sorry Misty, you've taken the wrong hostage." She turned around and walked away, stomping her feet. I fell to a cross-legged position in the chamber. I was too weak to break the glass and every second, the light leached my power away. ''Josh, if there is anytime to let that Alpha-Male pride of yours get the better of you, now would be the best time. Don't try grow a conscience now and try to rescue me, get the other pieces of the map and make sure that the fountain doesn't fall in the wrong hands. Good luck guys. ''I said in my mind, knowing no one could hear me. Taste of Youth <-------Chapter 46 [[Taste of Youth: Chapter 48|Chapter 48----->]] Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page